


Shattered and Restored

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Caring Sportacus, Fluff, Grumpy Robbie, I don't know how to use tags :D, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie ends up hurting himself in the middle of the night.  Too exhausted and sleep deprived, he accepts help from Sportacus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about the title for this, I legit didn't know what to call this little story.  
> A mug gets shattered, but hope is restored? I have no idea.

Robbie groggily glanced over at his clock. 12am, letting out a groan he sat up right in his orange chair. He’d been trying to sleep for 4 hours and nothing. He was so tired and sick of it. He would of gone to his seldom used bedroom and tried to sleep there, but the nightmares kept him away from that room. Letting out a huff, he went to make a pot of coffee. Putting it together, he opened his fridge. A slight shiver crept through him as he felt the chilled air wind at him for a second before pulling out some milk. Grabbing a mug he poured some in it and added some honey. Once the coffee was finished he poured it into the mug till it was full and gave it a subtle stir. Returning to his chair, he took a nimble sip to test how hot it was. Luke warm, thanks to the chilled milk. Perfect. He let out a content sigh as he tried to get comfortable. He fidgeted with the mug for a while before he ended up downing the rest of the drink. Shaken slightly, as to the sudden caffeine rush that was surely unhealthy, he dropped the mug, hearing it break on the ground. Tiredly reaching down to pick up the shattered pieces he’d grabbed at it wrong, ending up falling to the floor shoving a piece into his hand. Letting out a shriek of pain he flailed back into his chair, blood already starting to drip from the cut. Oh how unlucky. Being a taller and skinnier man, he was very wary of blood, and the sight was an automatic panic attack for him. He yelled and tripped himself out of his chair, crashing onto the floor knocking himself out. Well at least now he wouldn’t panic about the blood. Though that headache he’d have when he’d wake up would be just as bad.

It was vaguely 3am when Sportacus heard his crystal go off. Immediate reaction was from him to jump up and out of bed. “Someone’s in trouble.” He quickly looked to his clock and was puzzled at first. At this hour? Who would be awake at this hour? Not giving it a second thought he headed to get an apple and headed his way. It was too early for him to be up, yet he felt slightly energized, the apple being just what he needed for this early hour. Climbing down the rope he huffed and looked around the town, no one was awake or anywhere in site. Glancing down, his crystal was still buzzing softly. Letting his intuition lead him he knew where to go. Robbie’s place.

Groaning ever so slightly, Robbie was still in a daze on the floor, finally coming to again. He could feel his head throbbing as he tried to sit up. Putting a hand to his head he looked around him. The broken mug wasn’t far from him. He remembered dropping it and trying to clean it up, and after that it was hazy. But he soon figured it out when he seen the shard stuck in his hand. Swallowing heavily he wanted to remove the piece, curious how he had managed to get it stuck so deep into his hand. The blood was dry and he didn’t know if he could stomach pulling it out. Just as he was about to, a knock rang from atop by the, one of many, entrance to his liar. 

Being at the opening of the lair, Sportacus knocked gently to see if Robbie was awake. “Robbie, are you alright?” His voice was overall usual, but the hint of worry was evident. The crystal still humming ever so slightly.

Bewildered, Robbie was in a slight daze, fueled by a headache. “Sportakook?” His voice cracked as he acknowledged who it was. The throbbing of his head ever so harsh, that he squeezed his eyes shut and used his good hand to grab his head. Was he really hearing the blue elf, or was he hearing the voices the headache was producing.  
“Robbie? May I come in?” Sportacus looked down at the hatch. Normally if his crystal would have been buzzing continuously, he wouldn’t have even asked. “Are you okay?” He’d asked without even knowing what kind of trouble Robbie was even in.

Gazing at the tube where he knew Sportacus would appear from once he came in, Robbie groaned. His headache was too much of a bother and causing him to believe that it was probably just a voice. Sleep deprived and fueled with a migraine that was relentless, he gave into his desires to accept help. “No I’m not alright.” His voice shook as he felt the wash of exhaustion flow over him.  
With that just being what he needed, Sportacus opened the hatch to the lair and slide down onto the ladder, closing the top behind him. He popped out right where Robbie thought he would. He looked and seen Robbie on the floor, dried blood on the floor and splattered a few places before he seen his hand. His heart sank a bit. “Robbie what happened?” He asked he walked over and knelt by him.  
Taken aback by the fact that Sportacus was actually present, he folded his arms, even in his tired state. “An accident. Obviously.” He tried to keep up his charade of being the villain. After all, that was the only thing he could do. However, being so tired and in pain was not what he’d calculated into his plans. 

“Let me see your hand.” Sportacus sighed, used to the tough guy act that Robbie had always displayed. When he seen the refusal, he added to it, “Please Robbie.” His voice was softer this time and he really hoped that Robbie could drop the act for just once.

On the brink of hallucination, he shoved his hand out. “Fine.” He was just too tired to keep dealing with his act. He couldn’t think clearly, but he knew that Sportacus was in his lair. If only he could have had a trap ready.

With Robbie finally allowing him, he gently took his hand. Feeling Robbie shiver immediately at the touch, he noticed how cold he was. He examined the shard of the mug in his hand. Thankfully it didn’t look like had punctured deep enough to need a hospital visit. “I’ll have to remove this, where is your medical kit?” With a groan, Robbie pointed to the small hallway, and Sportacus immediately got up and went to look. He found the small bathroom and figured it was in there. He opened a few cabinets and with both shock and delight found not only a kit, but a little bottle. Returning back to him, he held the kit up. “I found it.” He crouched back down by Robbie and took his hand again. Towel at the ready, he removed the shard, and instantly replaced it with pressure from the towel.  
Robbie let out a pained groan as he kept his gaze averted. He didn’t want to end up in another panic attack, not while Sportacus was there helping him. The pressure applied to his hand caught slight bits of his attention as he looked over, regretting it instantly. The sight of blood catching him off guard completely. “Ugh.” Sportacus looked up to Robbie but didn’t even get a chance to speak before he passed out on the spot.

It had since become morning when Robbie finally came to again. He rubbed his head with a groan, still a slight headache but it wasn’t too bad. He shifted a little bit, and realized he wasn’t lying like he normally would be. His eyes shot open as he looked to see how he was laying. He was cuddled up against Sportacus. 

Sportacus was sitting in the fuzzy orange chair, holding Robbie much like he’d hold a child to cradle them. He looked like he was asleep, but that grin on his face made it all so much more obvious that he was not. “Did you sleep well?” His voice was soft as he opened his eyes to look at him.

Feeling the elves blue gaze, Robbie quickly turned his head away. “Yeah, sure whatever…” He grumbled, rubbing his head, and then looking down as his hand. It was wrapped up and bandaged up neatly. It still stung, but not as bad as he thought it would. Feeling the regret of Sportacus probably having stayed with him all night he huffed. “Thanks for uh…ya know.” He looked at his hand. “Wrapping up my hand.”  
“You are most welcome Robbie.” There it was. That idiotic smile that Sportacus always had on his face. It was like a slogan or something for the elf. “You had me quite worried last night. I didn’t know the sight of blood made you squeamish.” Tilting his head, he looked down at Robbie, his eyes combing over everything that he could see of the man.

Wanting to make an instant rebuttal, Robbie opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Instead he stood there, dumbstruck. “You know Sportakook, I really don’t get you.” He huffed folding his arms. Normally he would have tried to jump away by now, but the warmth was ever so enticing. He loved it. He relished it. He craved it. He wanted it.

“What do you mean?” The innocent tone made Robbie almost groan in frustration. 

“I mean all of this.” Robbie sighed. “Why do you help me? You are the hero; you shouldn’t be helping the villain. I don’t deserve this kind of help, so why do you even bother?” Fidgeting his hands, he picked at the bandage, while Sportacus placed his hands on his to stop him from doing that.

“Leave the bandage alone Robbie. It needs to heal.” The tone was a bit stern, like if one of the kids had gotten into trouble. “You deserve the help Robbie. You deserve so much more. Just because you see yourself as the villain, doesn’t mean I do.”

“Wait…what?” Robbie looked at Sportacus wide eyed. He kind of expected what the elf would say next, that they were ‘friends’ and that he wanted Robbie to be happy. The realization of this made his eyes dimmer back down. That’s right. He couldn’t let himself be fooled into thinking he deserved any form of help. He was the villain. He was the laziest person in all of Lazy Town. He shouldn’t let himself be surprised like this.

Sportacus let out a gentle sigh as he hugged Robbie up against him. “Robbie I know you don’t believe me. I wish there was a way I could make you see that you are not just a villain. You aren’t the bad person you make yourself out to be. You aren’t Lazy like you claim to be.” He gently ran his hand soothingly on Robbie’s back. “You have shown, time and time again that you are very much a good person. I know your schemes are meant to trick the children, or try and get me to leave Lazy Town. But, you don’t see just how good natured you truly are. The kids love your schemes; you play with them even if you don’t think you are.” 

Robbie could feel himself lean into the back rubs. He wasn’t in his tired state of mind anymore. As a matter of fact, he heard every word Sportacus had said crystal clear. His mind was trying to process it. He wasn’t the villain he made himself out to be? And the kids actually enjoyed his schemes? But why? They were always made to thwart Sportacus and make him leave. This was not how he had planned it. This was far from the plan. But, he couldn’t say that he particularly disliked it. Being held, and showered with Sportacus’ attention was rather nice. He drank it in whole heartedly, enjoying every ounce of attention the elf gave him. His eyes seemed to glaze over as he drank in the attention over a small period of time before he snapped back to reality. “And what about you?” He shifted a glance to Sportacus. 

“I love seeing you Robbie. I love seeing you interact with the children, I love seeing you use that glorious mind of yours to invent fun and unique ways to try and get rid of me. You truly have a mind, and you are a genius. You are more than that even; you are something I can’t even begin to describe.” Sportacus smiled vaguely at Robbie. “There are so many things I could say to you, so many things I want to be able to do to you. But at least right now, I can hold you, and shower you with the attention you deserve. I’m here to help you no matter what the problem may be.”

Kind of awestruck by the sudden praise, Robbie felt his cheeks burning. In the moment of confusion on what was even happening, he let out a sigh. He’d heard all of Sports words again, and he simply lost himself in his mind as it took him over slowly. “Well if we are playing these kinds of word games, then I guess I can admit there is something I’ve always wanted to do to you too Sport. Other then make you leave Lazy Town forever. Before Sportacus could use that innocent tone of his to question Robbie’s meaning, Robbie had leaned up and planted a kiss on the elves lips.

In that small moment of bliss. All seemed right. All the negative thoughts were gone, washed away by the pure feeling that currently filled him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'd love to have some good feedback.


End file.
